Jack and the Bard
by Quijotesca
Summary: In order to put an end to a monster that has terrorized the Kingdom of Gobaith for centuries, Jack must enlist the help of a reluctant young bard named Arvel. How will Jack get along with somebody who's not a woman or a warrior? ;D (Part 9 up!)
1. The Messenger

_Disclaimer: Samurai Jack is © Genndy Tartakovsky/Cartoon Network. Gobaith and its inhabitants are my creation as are the Carthwyr._

**  
Jack and the Bard  
A Samurai Jack Fanfic  
By Laura McDaniel  
  
The Messenger**

  
Jack sat quietly at a rickety wooden table tucked away in a corner of a small restaurant he'd passed on his journey. Knowing that shady characters usually frequented such places, he was careful to keep his face hidden under the wide brim of his straw hat while he warily scanned the room. There was a menagerie of creatures around him; some of them looked more human than others, but none of them seemed to care about his being there. His eyes stopped on an elderly dwarf with a long white beard that seemed to be watching him from across the room. When their eyes met, the dwarf quickly turned away. Jack furrowed his eyebrows cautiously as he examined the being closer. There didn't seem to be anything suspicious about him; Jack couldn't find any indication that there were any large weapons hidden within the dwarf's burgundy traveling cloak. The only thing he seemed to be carrying was a parchment scroll that bore a golden seal, which he gripped tightly in his left hand.  
  
"Your tea, sir," a voice rumbled. Startled, Jack turned around to see what looked like a large, bipedal pig clothed in a bright red dress. She snorted and then plopped the tray she was holding onto the table. The teacup and the teakettle on the tray rattled loudly. "Will that be all?"  
  
"Yes, thank you," Jack said. He reached into the folds of his robe and slowly pulled out a small leather draw-string pouch. He carefully untied it and took a quick look inside to make sure he had enough coins.  
  
"I don't have all day, sir," the pig-woman snorted.  
  
Jack glared indignantly at the waitress, but said nothing while he took out the correct amount of coins from his pouch. He laid it on the table in front of him, and the pig-woman snatched it eagerly. "Been a pleasure serving you, sir." As she turned around, she grunted, "Whatever. Strange fellow, that one is."  
  
The samurai almost rolled his eyes at the creature's comment, but he remembered to mind his manners and instead turned his attention back to his coin pouch. The reward money he'd received for the last monster he'd slain was running low, and it had been days since somebody had last asked for his assistance. He sighed heavily, and tucked the coin pouch away again.  
  
"Excuse me, sir," a gruff voice said. Jack looked across from where he sat to see that the dwarf he was looking at earlier was speaking to him. "I believe I know what kind of a predicament you're in," he said with a smile and a twinkle in his eye, "and I believe I might be able to help you."  
  
Jack furrowed his eyebrows again and slowly rose to his feet to get closer to the dwarf. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Are you saying you are involved in crime?"  
  
"Crime?" the dwarf laughed. "Ah, a fine jest! Quite the opposite: I am speaking of royal business." He tapped the seal on the scroll with a finger. In a muffled tone of voice, he added, "I think it would be best if we talked outside, though, warrior. I know how sought after you are. Finish your tea, and I will meet you outside." He hopped off the stool he was sitting on and quickly walked out the door before Jack could interrogate him further.  
  
Jack was slightly suspicious of the dwarf, but at the same time he was curious as to what this "royal business" was all about. Since he had paid for his tea, he decided to follow the dwarf's advice and quickly walked back to his table to quickly drink a couple of cups of tea before heading out the door. As he quickly walked out, the pig-woman who had served him snorted, "Like I said, strange fellow."  
  
Outside the restaurant, Jack found the dwarf casually leaning against a wall. The samurai cautiously looked around him to make sure he wasn't being ambushed. ambushed.  
  
"This isn't a trap, warrior," the dwarf said. "My kingdom is genuinely in need of your help."  
  
"I am sorry," Jack said, looking down at the dwarf. "However, if you do indeed know who I am, you understand my concern."  
  
"Yes, yes! But this is an urgent matter!" He took out a tiny knife from a pocket in his cloak and cut open the seal on the scroll. Carefully, he unrolled the scroll and handed it to Jack. "My name is Cennad. I am a royal messenger from the Kingdom of Gobaith, and I have a proclamation from King Emhyr. He has heard of your performance in battle and is certain that you will be able to slay a monster that has terrorized our kingdom for centuries. Please help us, Samurai Jack!"  
  
Jack carefully looked over the contents of the scroll. He smiled some. This was just what he needed! King Emhyr was offering one googolplex for the death of the beast, and said that he would gladly offer a few more googol on top of that. Jack rolled the scroll up again and handed it back to the messenger. "I would be glad to help your kingdom. How do I go about getting there?"  
  
The dwarf pointed to a pair of alien horses that were tied to posts to the side of the restaurant, one of which was the size of a pony. "I assume you know how to mount them? The smaller one is mine, of course, but the other one is yours to ride to Gobaith."  
  
Jack nodded. "Yes, and thank you for providing me with transportation. True, I am used to walking, but it will be good to give my feet a rest."  
  
"Ah, you're very welcome! I figured that would please you!" Cennad said with a smile. He quickly stashed the scroll in his pony's saddlebag and then untied the beasts. "Hop on, Jack and I will show you the way!"  
  
The two of them mounted their horses, and the dwarf started his pony in a steady trot eastward. Jack followed close behind with little doubt that he would be able to defeat the monster and save the kingdom. 


	2. Clobyn

**Jack and the Bard  
A Samurai Jack Fanfic  
By Laura McDaniel  
  
Clobyn  
  
**

Jack and Cennad traveled long into the night and into dawn of the next day. Twice, the dwarf had asked the samurai if he'd like to stop and twice Jack refused, saying that he preferred to kill the monster as quickly as possible if had indeed been terrorizing the kingdom for centuries.  
  
In the distance, Jack saw the sun rising from behind what appeared to be the silhouette of a large mountain. "Must we climb that?" Jack asked.  
  
"Climb what?" Cennad responded.  
  
"That mountain."  
  
"Mountain?"  
  
"Yes, that mountain. I don't see how you can miss it. It's right in front of us." He pointed in front of him.  
  
The dwarf looked where Jack was pointing and furrowed his bushy eyebrows some. A look of realization crossed his wrinkled face and he nodded. He turned to Jack and smiled. "Jack, that is no mountain."  
  
"Then what is it."  
  
"That is Clobyn!"  
  
"Clobyn?"  
  
"Aye! The vicious beast you agreed to kill."   
  
Jack cringed. He wasn't close enough to see any of the monster's features, but the sheer mass of Clobyn was discouraging. However, he made certain that the dwarf didn't see his uncertainty and rode onward.  
  
When he got closer to Clobyn, he saw that it was a dragon-like creature with fiery red skin that spectacularly reflected the sun's early morning rays. A row of golden plates ran down his back and all the way down to his tail. Unlike most dragons Jack had been told of, this one had four heads, one facing each of the cardinal directions, and on each head were several sets of yellow, reptilian eyes. He appeared to be sleeping peacefully amidst a scattered collection of sun-bleached bones, but Jack could tell that not all of the monster's eyes were closed so he was probably still keeping careful watch of his surroundings. Every so often, the creature idly thumped its tail on the ground, and when Clobyn's tail was raised, Jack could see the ruined granite walls that once protected the kingdom of Gobaith. "How do I go about confronting this creature?" Jack asked the dwarf in a muffled voice.  
  
"That is a good question," Cennad replied, "and one that nobody has lived to answer. Clobyn cannot even be approached when he sleeps because he always keeps some of his eyes open."  
  
Jack looked again at the scattered bones and then at the monster's blood-stained claws. "Well, I shall go on foot because it would be a waste to lose this horse to the monster. Do you have another way into the kingdom?"  
  
The dwarf nodded. "Yes, there is a rear entrance I can ride around to without getting near him. That is how I got out to find you."  
  
"Well," Jack said as he dismounted the horse, "take the animals inside, and I will deal with the monster out here."  
  
"Good luck, Samurai Jack," Cennad said as he took the horses' reigns in his hand and led them away from there. "I think this will be a challenge, even for you." Once Jack was certain that the dwarf was out of sight, Jack strode cautiously up to Clobyn, a hand planted firmly on his sword hilt.  
  
All of the eyes on one of Clobyn's heads snapped open when he saw Jack draw closer. A few puffs of smoke escaped his nostrils, and he growled. "Another champion for me to dismember, I assume. How thoughtful of King Emhyr!"  
  
"I will not permit you to dismember me," Jack snarled as he drew his sword and stood ready for battle.  
  
"Oh, really?" another one of Clobyn's heads hissed. "Ah, you warriors are all the same. You all come, certain to defeat me, but I end up smiting all of you with little effort."  
  
"Come, now," the third head roared. "Give me your best shot!"  
  
Jack lunged for the monster, but with his many eyes, Clobyn was able to calculate exactly where Jack was going to land, so he thrashed his tail out and Jack went flying. Still gripping his sword firmly, Jack managed to land on his feet only a short distance from the monster. He lunged at the monster again and Clobyn easily batted the samurai aside by raising one of his powerful feet. The beast's sharp claws tore the samurai's robe and sank deep into his side as he fell downward. Blood gushed from the deep gash, but Jack didn't let it stop him. This time, he tried leaping up the monster's golden plates as if they were stairs. Clobyn's heads smiled, and he lowered one of them to the plate where Jack was about to land. The instant Jack's foot touched the beast's head, Clobyn shook his neck violently and the samurai fell to the ground. He managed to land on his feet, but before he could strike at the monster again, one of Clobyn's heads took a deep breath and a column of flames flew from the massive mouth and headed straight for Jack. The samurai quickly somersaulted out of the way and managed to escape any serious damage, but one of his wide sleeves had caught on fire. However, he didn't seem to be aware of that fact.  
  
All of the monster's heads smiled. "You were simply lucky that time, warrior," one head roared. "But you realize that with four heads, I can muster more firepower than that."  
  
"And I have more strength in me than I just demonstrated," Jack snarled. As he advanced forward, he suddenly caught sight of his burning sleeve. He let go of his sword with just that arm and violently shook it in an attempt to put out the fire.  
  
Realizing that this was the perfect moment to attack, all of the monster's heads grinned toothily. Jack looked up in horror while the monster's tail came down on him. Clobyn wound the tail tightly around the warrior, and then glared at him with all of his eerie eyes. "Caught off guard, ay, warrior?" one head laughed. "I said you warriors are all the same."  
  
Jack was fortunate that his arms hadn't been wrapped in the monster's grasp, so he held his sword again and attempted to cut off the monster's tail. But the beast's hide was too thick to be severed. "That's not going to work, I'm afraid," one of the heads growled.  
  
"Maybe not," Jack stated, "but I know you cannot be invincible. You must have a weakness, and I shall find it, even while in your grasp like this!"  
  
"No, no you won't!" Clobyn roared. With a violent flick of his tail, he sent the samurai flying again. But this time, Jack was going to fast to stop himself. He landed headfirst on the grassy ground next to the kingdom's wall and his sword fell right next to him. He struggled to get up, but the pain in his head was overwhelming. It throbbed like it was being hit with a thousand hammers, and within a few moments, Jack started slipping into unconsciousness.  
  
The last thing Jack heard before he completely blacked out was Clobyn rumbling, "Sleep well, warrior!"  
  



	3. The Keeper of the Song

**Jack and the Bard  
A Samurai Jack Fanfic  
By Laura McDaniel  
  
The Keeper of the Song  
**

  
After returning the alien horses to their stable, Cennad stood quietly behind a chunk of the kingdom's destroyed wall, watching the battle. When he saw Jack land just in front of him, he let out a frightened yelp. He stepped away from the wall and picked up Jack's sword, which was not easy for one of such a short height. "You foul creature!" he yelled. "Some day, we will see the end of you!"  
  
"And who is going to slay me? _You?_" All of the heads laughed at the dwarf.  
  
"Spare me your mocking! Tell me, do you plan on devouring this warrior just like all the others?"  
  
"Why not? What is so special about him?"  
  
"He has a greater quest than this one," Cennad said, kneeling over the samurai's wounded body. "It appears he is still alive, and if he died, I would feel guilty for the part I played in his death."  
  
"Aww, we couldn't stand to hurt the little dwarf's feelings now, could we?" one of the heads taunted. "I'll tell you what: since only a foolish man would dare face me twice, bring him into the kingdom within the hour, and I shall spare him."  
  
The dwarf sighed gratefully. He wasn't sure if he should trust the words of a monster, but it was the only chance he had. He ran into the kingdom as fast as he could, his tiny hands still tightly gripping the hilt of the samurai's sword even though it dragged along behind him and made strange noises on the kingdom's cobblestone streets.  
  
He burst into the kingdom's infirmary, where an old healer named Rhan was cooking soup in a large kettle over the fire and her young apprentice, Heulwen, was sweeping the floor between the two rows of beds. Startled, they turned to Cennad when he entered, but he was too tired from running to speak immediately, so he just stood there, panting. "Oh, Cennad!" Heulwen exclaimed. "Wherefore are you carrying such a large weapon?"  
  
Rhan shook her head. "Oh, Clobyn has probably permitted us to retrieve the body of his latest challenger. Come on, Heulwen, no sense wasting any time. Help me get the stretcher."   
  
"No, no, Rhan," Cennad weakly said. "This challenger still lives and Clobyn has permitted him to be taken back into the kingdom. I merely brought his weapon here to save you the trip and make sure that the beast could not damage it."  
  
Rhan eyed the weapon carefully from where she stood and then hobbled over to the dwarf for a closer look. Taking it in her hands, she sighed woefully. "Heulwen, isn't this the sword of that samurai fellow?"  
  
Heulwen nodded. "Aye, and I can tell from where I am. It's just as Gwyddno described it in that ballad."  
  
Rhan sighed again and set the sword down on one of the empty beds. "I _tried _to tell King Emhyr that sending warrior after warrior after Clobyn would do nothing, and _this _is the evidence! If _Samurai Jack_ was defeated, no other warrior can slay Clobyn!"  
  
"Now, now, Rhan, I know how passionate you are about this, but this is no time to criticize His Majesty. You know how difficult things have been for him since The Keeper of the Song passed away."  
  
"Hmph! He just won't admit that he played a part in Gwyddno's death."  
  
"Rhan, you know that I agree with you completely," Heulwen said, leaning her broom against the wall, "but Cennad is right: we must tend to Jack first."  
  
"Yes, of course! But that doesn't change the fact that the King is starting to seem less intelligent than a court jester!"  
  
Rhan and Heulwen quickly picked up the stretcher from where it was leaning against the wall next to the fireplace. As they headed out the door, Cennad asked, "What shall I tell His Majesty about what happened to Samurai Jack?"  
  
Rhan called back, "Tell him that the samurai was defeated and left the kingdom in shame. But don't worry, that isn't going to happen. I shall take care of everything. The time has come for Clobyn to die, but it's not going to happen if we leave matters in the hands of King Emhyr!"  
  
"I hope she knows what she's doing," Cennad mumbled. "This isn't the first time I've questioned that woman's sanity!"  
  


*****************

  
  
When Jack finally awoke, he found himself nestled snugly in one of the infirmary's beds. The pain in his head had subsided, thanks to the fact that Rhan was holding a bag of ice to it. The wound on his side had been neatly bandaged and the smell of the soup that Heulwen was stirring was heavenly. However, the memory of the battle was gradually returning to him, and he felt somewhat ashamed. The King of Gobaith had sent for him in particular, and he had failed. The monster had only defeated him because he'd been caught off guard, but with all of Clobyn's eyes, the odds that he'd be caught off guard again were great. He sighed some.  
  
Rhan looked down at him and smiled. Then, turning to her apprentice, she called, "Ah, Heulwen! Good news! The samurai has regained consciousness!"   
  
"Thank goodness! Does that mean I can quit stirring this blasted soup now?" Helwen asked. She shook her aching arm fervently.  
  
"Now, now, Heulwen, if you really wish to be a healer, you've got to learn about _all _aspects of running an infirmary. Even the seemingly mundane tasks must be taken care of. Besides, after what happened after you stirred that last batch of soup to quickly, you've proven that it's an art you've yet to master. And secondly, what did I tell you about coming too close to the male patients?"  
  
Heulwen rolled her eyes. "Please, will you quit saying that? The patients are not all out to get me!"  
  
"Hmph, that's what _you _think!" Rhan scolded. "But I know better. I've been a healer for many years, and you've just been my apprentice for slightly over one year, Heulwen, so let me tell you: the minute a young woman like you lets her guard down, your supposedly helpless patient will strike!" Looking down at Jack, she asked, "Tell me, is Heulwen not the most beautiful creature you've ever seen? I know a seasoned warrior like yourself would like her for a prize, wouldn't you?" She smiled wryly.  
  
Despite the pain in his side, he sat up to get a better look at Heulwen. She was indeed a beautiful girl, but Jack decided not to say anything. She wore a simple, dark blue dress that matched her eyes and there was an apron tied around her waist. She had shimmering golden hair that was neatly pinned up. Her cheeks were reddening at the old healer's words. "Look what you made him do, Rhan!" she exclaimed. "We're probably going to have to apply that bandage again!"  
  
"So? That's just part of a healer's job!" Rhan declared. "And he _still_ didn't answer my question!"  
  
Jack came near blushing himself, but he managed to remain calm. "I would prefer not to think of women like that while I am on my quest to destroy Aku."  
  
"You see that, Rhan?" Heulwen said. "He's _Samurai Jack!_ He's got better things to do!"  
  
Jack lay down again so as not to strain his injury. "How did you come to hear of me?" he asked.  
  
Rhan replied, "From ballads our resident bard, Gwyddno, used to perform. As for how _he _came to hear of you, well, I have no idea. That's just the way with bards, you know!"  
  
Even though Jack wasn't quite sure what to think of the bard's singing about him, there was something he wondered about that statement. "Does that mean he no longer sings about me?" Jack asked.  
  
"Very few sing from beyond the grave, Samurai!" Rhan laughed.  
  
"Oh…"  
  
Heulwen sighed, "Gwyddno took ill more than a year ago and died within a month. The poor man! I couldn't stand to see him suffer like that, so I decided to start helping Heulwen in the infirmary. Too bad there was nothing to be done about it…"  
  
"Oh, Heulwen!" Rhan exclaimed. "You just won't admit the fact that you pitied the man because you knew the true cause of his illness: It was heartbreak caused by the loss of his beloved Arvel, whom you also loved dearly."  
  
Heulwen blushed. "Aye, you're correct. I just wish I'd had more time to tell Arvel how I felt...He was always busy with Gwyddno and then..." She sighed.  
  
"Hmph, that's a pathetic excuse!"  
  
Trying to make sense of the conversation, Jack asked, "Did this Arvel...die?"  
  
Heulwen shook her head. "No. He was banished from the kingdom. You see, Arvel was a student of Gwyddno's from the time he was a small child. Arvel was known for being somewhat...clumsy. He was always tripping or breaking something. But Gyddnon said Arvel's awkward exterior only hid a poetic heart, and I believed him, too. But nobody else seemed to."  
  
"Aye, so when there was the chance to exile Arvel, it was done. He was blamed for purposely leaving Gwyddno's cane in the floor so he'd trip over it," Rhan added. "All Gwyddno received from that was a broken leg, which would have healed up eventually, but nobody else in Gobaith could stand to see The Keeper of the Song hurt and it was just the excuse needed to exile Arvel. They just didn't realize how much doing so would damage Gwyddno -- and the rest of us."  
  
Jack sighed. He wanted to say something to comfort the women, but his mind was wandering. "I just wish I knew what to do about Clobyn..."  
  
"Do not trouble yourself, Samurai, there is a cure. It just doesn't lie on the tip of your sword," the old woman said. "I think you are part of the cure, yes, but not all of it. You see, we have lived with Clobyn this long thanks to The Keeper of the Song. Gwyddno was the last one to hold that position. There was a certain song that, when played, would make Clobyn sleep for ten years at a time, and by that, I mean the monster shut _all _of his eyes. Within the time that Clobyn slept, the wind would blow earth on his back and grass would grow on him, so he became nothing but a mere hill. After ten years, though, he'd rise again, but The Keeper of the Song knew exactly when that time would come so he'd perform the song before any damage was done. But with Gwyddno gone, King Emhyr has decided that the only thing to do is kill the monster, but nobody can!"  
  
"I know that I will sound ignorant for asking this," Jack said, "but why do you not simply choose a new Keeper of the Song?"  
  
"Because nobody else knows the song and no other songs work!" Heulwen replied. "Arvel is the only one that knows the song. Gwyddno died before he had the chance to teach it to somebody else, and it seems that Arvel took the song's sheet music with him." She sighed, "Of course, that's probably my fault. During the meeting that was held to sentence Arvel to banishment, I convinced King Emhyr to at least give Arvel the chance to collect some personal belongings if he wasn't going to listen to reason!"  
  
Rhan declared, "Oh, Heulwen, don't be so hard on yourself! It's not your fault that the King is such a blockhead!"  
  
"Rhan! You know I'm not fond of the King's decision, but I wouldn't go _that _far!"  
  
"But _I_ would! And I am far more along in years than that so-called King, so experience has taught me more things than he will ever know." Looking down at Jack again, she said, "The point is, Samurai Jack, I agree with King Emhyr in that it is time to kill Clobyn, but it was never done because none of The Keepers of the Song ever had the heart to see it done. However, you must bring Arvel back to Gobaith if you wish to kill the monster. It shouldn't be that difficult to find him. After all, he couldn't have gone far, even in a year's time. And with the lad's clumsiness, I mean it!"  
  
"As soon as I am healed," Jack replied, "I will see what I can do."  
  
"Thank you, kind samurai. Not only does the Kingdom need Arvel to survive," Heulwen said with a longing sigh, "but my heart longs for him as well."  
  
"Then I hope," Jack said, "that I do not let you down." 


	4. Leaving Gobaith

**Jack and the Bard  
A Samurai Jack Fanfic  
By Laura McDaniel  
  
Leaving Gobaith  
**

  
Early one morning, long before dawn broke, Rhan shook Jack awake. His eyes snapped open and her face startled him because of the way the light from the fire illuminated her wrinkles. "Jack, I am sorry to wake you like this, but it is time for you to start searching for Arvel."  
  
Jack yawned and sat up attentively. Rhan had warned him that she would wake him up early. Bringing exiles back to the kingdom was a crime, so she was careful that her plan was executed in secret and had even made certain that the rest of Gobaith thought that Jack had left. Because of this, the bed that Jack had rested in for two days was separated from the others by a sturdy, paper screen.  
  
"I mended your garments and laundered them as well," Heulwen said, gently setting his clothes on his lap.  
  
"Aye, I even inspected them for you, and I must say she did a good job. I suppose my young apprentice is good at a few things." She chuckled softly and then sat at the end of Jack's bed, her old bones cracking slightly when she sat down.  
  
While he dressed himself, Jack said, "I will do whatever I must to bring Arvel back here, but I would like to know if there are any particular places where I should look. I know not the geography of this region."  
  
Heulwin replied, "My hope is that he sought refuge in Lloches Forest, which is northeast from Gobaith's rear gate. Directly outside the gates are the Planes of Unigedd, but that's the land the Carthwyr Tribe usually roams, even though they actually live east of the plane on Carthwyr Ridge."  
  
"The Carthwyr Tribe?"  
  
"Aye, nasty creatures!" Rhan answered. "They're nothing more than overgrown rats and you could probably defeat a single Carthwyr in battle, but the trouble is, they usually travel in hordes. But I wouldn't worry about them too much because they're thieves more than fighters due to the fact that they love to hoard valuables. Watch your sword, is all I can say."  
  
"Actually, Rhan," Heulwen said, "I've heard that Aku has recently promised to add to the Carthwyrs' hoard, which means that Jack might be in danger."   
  
Jack nodded somberly, "I would not find that hard to believe, and if that's the case, then I promise that I will keep careful watch for them and make it to Lloches Forest as quickly as possible. Is there anything else I need to know?"  
  
"Not that I can think of," Rhan replied. "Oh! We've prepared you a small bag of provisions for you to take. Would you go get it, Heulwen?"  
  
The young woman nodded and quietly retrieved a canvas bag with a long strap from the wall next to the fireplace. She gently looped it around one of his shoulders and then paused for a moment to look at him. "There! Now, I'll show you the way to the gate. Is that all right with you, Rhan?"  
  
"Of course," Rhan replied, "you know that I don't like to leave the infirmary." She got up and hobbled over to Jack. Taking his hands in her own, quivering hands, she said, "Farewell, Samurai Jack, and best wishes on your search."  
  
"Good bye, Rhan, and thank you for caring for me," Jack replied.  
  
"All part of the job!"  
  
Jack smiled softly, and then he and Heulwen walked out the infirmary door and onto the kingdom's cobblestone streets. Neither said a word, and the silence was somewhat awkward. It seemed to Jack that there was something Heulwen wanted to say, but he decided not to interrogate her about it because he felt that if it was something important, she'd probably tell him what it was. The sun was just beginning to rise, filling the sky with vibrant colors and allowing Jack to get a good look at the kingdom's houses. Most of them were little more than cottages. He was saddened to see that some of the houses near the front gate were burned to the ground and he wondered what happened to the people who used to live in those houses. Then, he wondered how many people were afraid to leave their homes because Clobyn was awake. His mission was no longer about filling his coin pouch but saving innocent lives.  
  
When they reached the gate, Heulwyn spoke. "There are no guards at the gate because everybody's afraid of what Clobyn will do, even though he's yet to attack that side of the kingdom, so you should have no trouble leaving without being seen."  
  
Jack nodded solemnly, but said nothing. He didn't move, either, because it still seemed to him that Heulwen was leaving something unsaid.  
  
Heulwen seemed to pick up on what the inquisitive look in Jack's eyes and sighed deeply, before looking down. She quietly said, "Jack, there is one more thing I wish for you to do, though I am somewhat ashamed to ask it..."  
  
It was exactly as Jack predicted. "What is it, Heulwen?" he asked.  
  
Heulwen carefully removed the scarf she had tied in her hair and set it in Jack's hands. "Please, give this to Arvel when you find him and tell him that...I miss him greatly and that I lo-lo-lo..."  
  
"Love him?"  
  
"Yes," she said, blushing brightly. "I know it sounds silly since he'll be coming back with you, but I want him to know..."  
  
"Don not worry," Jack softly said. He gently pat Heulwen on the back. "I do not think it is silly and I will gladly relay the message to him." He tucked the scarf in his bag. "Is there anything else you would like me to tell him?"  
  
"There isn't much else to say. At least, not that can be said through a messenger!" She chuckled slightly.  
  
"Very well, Heulwen," Jack said. "I shall be on my way."   



	5. The Carthwyr

**Jack and the Bard  
A Samurai Jack Fanfic  
By Laura McDaniel**  
  
**The Carthwyr**  


  
The Planes of Unigedd were strangely desolate. The ground was dry and cracked and the only vegetation was sparse and brown. All around him, a cold wind blew, howling in his ears and blowing his robe. For the two hours that he had been traveling, he watched for any signs of the Carthwyr tribe, but the only animals he saw were the vultures that soared over him and squawked mockingly down at him while he doggedly continued his trek to Lloches Forest.   
  
After a while, he heard a new sound in the distance: the sound of water running. He was certain that it meant that he was getting nearer to the forest since anything growing on the empty plane would require a water source. He was so confident that he was near that he stopped to rest on a cluster of rocks that was positioned under a thin tree that had died a long time ago.   
  
While he sat there, he suddenly found the wind's lonely howl combined with the distant sound of running water to be very soothing. In fact, he felt his eyelids grow heavy and probably would have fallen asleep, had he not felt something cold and leathery coil around his neck, which made his eyes snap open.  
  
"Do you realize that you are trespassing on Carthwyr territory?" a voice snarled.  
  
Jack cringed inwardly, but did not let his fear show. It was his own fault since he had been so careless. He couldn't turn around to see what had entangled him, but he gathered that it was the slender, whip-like tail of some kind of mammal and at the end of the tail was a sharp, silver spike  
  
"Well?" the voice hissed.  
  
"Yes, I am aware that I am on Carthwyr territory, but I do not wish to remain on Carthwyr territory. I am merely on my way to Lloches Forest so that I may..."  
  
"It doesn't matter where you're going!" the creature hissed, uncoiling his tail from Jack's neck and slapping him in the face with it. "You are here now, thus you must pay the toll for passing." He stepped in front of Jack, and stood there, impatiently placing his hands on his hips. Jack assumed that this creature was a Carthwyr, since it was a bipedal rat that was slightly over five feet tall. He had slightly matted gray fur and wore an open red vest that exposed his muscular chest. His legs were covered by loose-fitting brown pants from which his bare, rat-like feet extended. From a thick black belt her wore, a dagger and a few small pouches dangled.  
  
Not wanting to start an unnecessary fight, Jack replied, "Then, I will give you what little I have." He reached into his robe and took out his coin pouch, which he held out for the Carthwyr.  
  
The rat rubbed his handpaws eagerly and greedily snatched the pouch. He excitedly shook it and smiled. "Ah, the rest of the tribe will be upset at me for getting separated from my horde on my first patrol, but they will be pleased to know that I brought back cold, hard cash!" However, his smile faded the moment he opened the pouch and saw how much money was inside. He scowled and threw it on the ground, the coins scattering everywhere. "I've no reason to spare you! There's not even so much as a googol in here!" His tail smacked Jack in the face again. "Surely you've got more on you. What's in the bag?" He started rummaging through Jack's bag. Jack looked uncomfortable, but he remained silent. "Hmph, nothing of value!" Suddenly, a grin crossed his muzzle when his small black eyes caught sight of Jack's sword. "Well, now, what have we here?"   
  
He reached for the black and gold hilt, but Jack leapt up and kicked the rat in the stomach before landing on his feet. "Do not touch my sword unless you wish for me to use it against you."  
  
"Use it against me? Ha!" the Carthwyr laughed, holding his aching gut. Even though he was flinching some, he rose to his feet and wrapped his tail around Jack's neck again. "I'd like to see you try." He threateningly inched the spike on the end of his tail towards one of Jack's eyes. Reacting quickly, Jack drew his sword and sliced the creature's tail clean off.   
  
_ THWACK!_  
  
The tail fell on the Carthwyr's feet and he snarled angrily. "Why you...!" He drew his dagger and charged straight for Jack's heart. Jack quickly swung sideways, knocking the rat head first into the dead tree.  
  
Grunting, the Carthwyr rubbed his head. "Ow...that was quite a hit, I must admit." He looked around him for his dagger, which had fallen out of his hand. "Great...where's the rest of my horde when I need it?" he muttered.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. Just as Rhan had said, a single Carthwyr was weak.  
  
"Waitaminunte!" the Carthwyr exclaimed, picking up his dagger again. "I knew you looked familiar! That _sword_! You're on Aku's hit list, aren't you? I think saw your picture tacked to a wall the wall back at the Ridge!"  
  
Jack didn't reply, but the mention of Aku's name immediately heightened the tension within him. If the situation grew more drastic, he was prepared to kill the creature.  
  
"Ha! I knew it! Just wait'll I get you back home!" he glanced down at his disconnected tail and grinned slightly. He picked it up and said, "Well, perhaps that wasn't such an unfortunate accident after all." He reached for Jack's sword again. "I'll just take that accursed weapon of yours and tie up your hands. Then I'll--AWK!"  
  
Jack's sword had gone right through the creature's heart. The samurai quickly withdrew his weapon and watched the injured rat fall limply to the ground. "I told you not to touch my sword," Jack snarled.  
  
"I...will...be...avenged for!" the Carthwyr coughed, placing a hand over the wound. "My...tribe...will...find...you!" He coughed a final time and then his breath ceased.  
  
Having nothing with which to wipe the blood off his sword, Jack simply sheathed it again while he looked at the rat's corpse. Killing such an unskilled fighter almost seemed unjust, but the threat of being taken to Aku more than justified it. Without any more second thoughts, he quickly gathered up his scattered coins and returned them to his coin pouch, which he stuck inside his robe again. Then, he continued traveling northwest, towards the sound of the water he had heard before.  
  
As he drew closer to the sound, the terrain around him gradually started showing signs of life. Grass had again started growing beneath his feet and the sound of songbirds filled the air. When he finally reached the river, he saw that it was flowing away from a large group of lush trees that he assumed was Lloches Forest.  
  
It was then that he heard another sound and it was far more beautiful than anything he'd heard before. From his days spent training in Greece, he recognized it as the sweet music of a syrinx, but he thought that only Pan himself could play the pipes so beautifully. Or perhaps, he suddenly realized, Arvel also had such a talent.   


* * *

_ "We're rats! We're rats!  
We're furry and forlorn!  
We live in sewers, love in sewers  
And our hearts are torn!"  
--__Hey Arnold!--_  


  



	6. Arvel

**Jack and the Bard  
A Samurai Jack Fanfic  
By Laura McDaniel**  
  
**Arvel**  


  
Before he entered the forest, Jack thought that he should look around to make sure there weren't any Carthwyrs following him. The one he'd just killed had apparently been separated from the rest of his horde and Jack had the nagging feeling that it had been watching the entire time, just waiting to spring. But the somber syrinx music seemed to beckon him forward, so he pushed his way past a few tree branches without any further thought.  
  
It was difficult for him to see where he was going because the early morning sunlight barely penetrated the forest's thick canopy. As he walked, his robe got caught on branches a few times, but it didn't matter. The music would not let him go. It led him forward, like the song of the Sirens, and all he could do was continue to walk alongside the river as it noisily ran its course through the trees.  
  
Eventually, he reached a point where the trees became farther apart, but several large bushes blocked his path. The music seemed to let go of him, so he stopped walking, but the song still echoed around him, telling a story of great loss, isolation, and sorrow. Jack finally peered over the bush to find that the musician looked exactly like the kind of person Jack was looking for.  
  
Sitting on a large, gray rock in the clearing was a young man who appeared to be about eighteen years of age. As he played his soulful song, he idly dangled one of his feet in the river. He had long, brown hair that was slightly unkempt. Both the dark green, long-sleeved tunic top and matching breeches that he wore showed signs of repeated mending. In front of him was a large stump on which a stack of papers as well as a pen and inkwell sat. Jack had little doubt that he was looking at Arvel, but he decided to remain silent until the song was over.  
  
Once the music ceased, Jack instinctively let out a disappointed sigh. However, not quite certain if he wanted to be seen yet, he quickly covered his mouth and ducked behind the foliage in front of him.  
  
The boy was so startled that his syrinx slipped out of his grasp. "Who-who-who goes there?" he stuttered. In a louder voice, he asked, "Gwyddno? Is that you? Have you come to visit me at last?"  
  
Jack sighed heavily. Apparently, Arvel had never received word that Gwyddno was dead. He stood up to his full height and shook his head. "No, I am not Gwyddno," he sighed, "but I bring news of him."  
  
"News? Are you some kind of messenger, then?"  
  
Jack pushed his way through the bushes and stood in front of Arvel. Now the young bard's eyes were open, he noticed that they were dark green. Upon closer inspection, he also noticed that Arvel's face was strangely clean-shaven, and judging by the numerous cuts and scratches on it, he assumed that it was because he'd brought a razor in the small buckskin bag he was sitting next to. "I suppose I am a messenger in a way. The people of this time call me 'Jack,' and I..."  
  
Arvel quickly interrupted Jack by reciting part of one of the ballad's he'd heard, "Samurai Jack, the warrior from the past, has come to save us all at last!" He grinned brightly. "Are you the one in that ballad?"  
  
Jack smiled slightly and nodded.   
  
Arvel's eyes widened. "Then where are my manners? You are like a legend to me!" He pushed his supplies off the stump and gestured for Jack to sit down. "Please, be seated!"  
  
"There really is no need to treat me differently than anyone else. I am a humble man." All the same, he sat down on the stump. "And you are Arvel of Gobaith, correct?"  
  
Arvel sighed. "My name is Arvel, but I have not been 'of Gobaith' for a while now. I was exiled for..." He bit his lip and shook his head, "I'd rather not say for I am too ashamed."  
  
"It is all right."  
  
"No...it really isn't, but please, tell me this news about Gwyddno."  
  
Jack looked somewhat apprehensive. He wasn't quite sure how to tell Arvel what had happened in Gobaith since his exile. Somberly, he sat on the stump and softly replied, "Arvel...it would seem that Gwyddno...has passed away."  
  
"WHAT?" Arvel stood up in total shock. "When? How?" He put his head in his hands and looked like he was about to sit down on the rock again, but he tripped over it instead, and fell forward, towards Jack.  
  
Jack managed to catch him and carefully helped him sit on the rock. The boy's eyes were now overflowing with tears and he was sobbing uncontrollably. Jack tried to comfort him by gently putting an arm around him. Once Arvel had quieted down, somewhat, Jack explained, "It sounds like it happened shortly after your exile. While I was in the infirmary, having some injuries treated, Rhan and Heulwen seemed to agree that Gwyddno died because he missed you so much."  
  
"Heulwen? In the infirmary?" Arvel gasped. "What? What is she in there for? Is something wrong? Tell me!"  
  
"Heulwen is fine! She just works in the infirmary now, helping Rhan with her patients. In fact," he said, reaching into his bag and taking out the scarf, "Heulwen asked me to give this to you." He set the scarf on Arvel's lap. Arvel was speechless, so Jack continued, "She told me to tell you that she misses you greatly and that she loves you."  
  
Despite the fact that tears were still flowing down his face, Arvel chuckled slightly. "She did?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I always knew it! She used to sit and listen to me while I practiced. She always seemed very shy, though. We did talk, yes, but never for very long. I assumed she was afraid of me, because of my, well, clumsiness...which I know you noticed."  
  
"When she spoke to me, that certainly did not seem to be the case. Did you have feelings for her as well, Arvel?"  
  
Arvel blushed brightly. "Please, I do not feel like answering that, sir." He ran the scarf through his fingers and sighed. "I would like to see her again, that's for certain. But it is impossible now that I am exiled. Gwyddno occasionally left the Kingdom to collect songs and such, so he promised me that he'd look for me the next time he left. I don't think Heulwen would do that, though..."  
  
"Well, there is a chance that you might see her again. You are needed back at Gobaith."  
  
Arvel scowled. "_Needed?_ No, they certainly don't need me there. I know they're probably suddenly eager to have me back because it would be nice to actually have a _young_ Resident Bard for a change, but I'm telling you, if they want a replacement for Gwyddno, they're going to have to find somebody else!"  
  
"You are not needed as a bard but to be The Keeper of the Song. Clobyn has awakened."  
  
"He...has?" Arvel gasped. It looked as though he was about to slip off the rock, but he managed to keep his balance. Calming himself, he shook his head. "No. I'm not going back there. They can just find somebody to kill the monster."  
  
"Numerous warriors have been sent to Gobaith to fight the monster, and all have failed." Jack said. "Even _I_ was unable to defeat him, thus I promised Rhan I would find you and bring you back."  
  
"I'm sorry, Jack," Arvel sighed, the tears once more coming to his eyes, "but I just don't think I can." He wiped his face on Heulwen's scarf.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's just that I've only seen Clobyn once, when I was but a very small boy. I watched Gwyddno play the song on his lyre, and I was completely amazed when the monster finally went to sleep. The old man smiled and took me in his arms. 'The next time Clobyn awakes, Arvel,' he said, 'we will play his lullaby together.'" Arvel started sobbing again, "_Together!_ And now we can't! Gwyddno was like a father to me! He was a very private man, but for whatever reason, I brought joy to his life, even though I brought sorrow to everyone else's. And now he is gone...because of my absence, because of my disagreeable feet! There is no way I can go back now, not even if Clobyn is awake."   
  
"Not even for Heulwen?"  
  
Arvel shook his head and looked at the scarf. "Not even for her." He sighed, "Oh, if only I hadn't have brought the sheet music with me, somebody else could perform the song, and it would be over with!"  
  
"But you _did _bring the music with you!" Jack exclaimed. "Therefore, _you must return to Gobaith!_"  
  
"I cannot!" Arvel yelled. "Now be gone! Leave me to my music and my poetry! Tell the residents of Gobaith that you found me, but I was dead!"  
  
Though Jack was irritated by Arvel's reaction, he remained calm. He sat in a lotus position on top of the stump. "No. I am not leaving. I will not leave until you agree to come with me."  
  
"Very well," Arvel scoffed, "if that is the way you want it, then fine. Stay here, wasting your time with me. I do not mind." He retrieved a mandolin from behind a nearby bush and began to play another somber song. As he played, he glanced up a few times to see if Jack had left, and every time, he was surprised to see that he hadn't.   



	7. A Bard's Resolve

**Jack and the Bard  
A Samurai Jack Fanfic  
By Laura McDaniel**

**A Bard's Resolve**

For the rest of the day, Arvel went about business as usual, continuing to practice on his syrinx and studying his music. And just as he had said, Jack did not leave. He started out by simply mediating, but later on, he pulled a branch from a tree and started practicing his fighting techniques. Now that his stump was unoccupied, Arvel took out some parchment and began to write something on it with his quill pen. After his inkwell ran dry, he let out a displeased sigh and got up. He retrieved a dark green cloak from his buckskin bag and walked over to a small bush with bunches of small, black berries. He began shaking them off the bush and collecting them in his cloak while Jack looked on curiously. "They're called cethin berries," Arvel explained, turning nervously to Jack. "Gwyddno taught me how to make ink from them. I don't know what I'd do without them!"

Jack nodded, apparently satisfied with this answer. However, now that Arvel had left his work unattended, he was overcome with the overwhelming desire to see what the young bard had been working on. He laid down his stick and knelt next to the stump. Carefully, he removed a piece of paper from the top of the stack and began to read one of the bard's neatly written poems:

_Even though you're so very far,  
You are my hope, my guiding star.  
Somehow, I wish you knew  
Each day I live, I live for you._

_I long again to see your face,  
To feel your gentle, warm embrace.  
This is the dream that sees me through.  
Each song I sing, I sing for you_

_I carry your memory within  
Yet I still hope we'll meet again  
Because, sweet Heulwen, all I do  
Is because I love you..._

  
Jack smiled knowingly to himself after he read the words, but his quiet thoughts were quickly interrupted. 

"Give me that!" Arvel snapped, yanking the poem right out of Jack's strong hands. He ended up tearing the paper right in half and fell over backwards, narrowly missing the cethin berries he'd collected. Apparently used to falling like that, he doggedly got to his feet again and glared at Jack. "How dare you read my work without my consent?"

"What good is poetry if it is not read?" Jack asked.

"Gwyddno used to say that to me," Arvel mournfully said. "And he was right." He glowered at the remains of the poem and crumpled it up before pitching it in the river. Silently, he watched as his poem drifted away from view. "But the feelings remain," he sighed.

"Why are you still here, Arvel, writing poetry that nobody is to read and harboring affection for someone but refusing to tell her?"

"I was exiled, Jack! Returning to Gobaith for any reason would go against the King's orders."

"But if Clobyn moves further into the kingdom, the king might be killed!"

"Precisely," Arvel scowled, turning back to Jack.

Jack raised his eyebrows as he eyed the young bard suspiciously. "Are you saying that you wish for the slaughter of innocents?"

"Jack, do you think that I don't know the real reason I was exiled?" Arvel snarled, sitting next to the samurai. "Ever since I was a small child, I was always in the middle of one accident or another, and I was often a scapegoat when things went wrong, even when I wasn't involved in the least. Gwyddno had faith in me despite all of that, and I was grateful to him, but everybody else was just waiting – waiting for something completely inexcusable to happen so that the blame could be placed on me and I could be rid of once and for all. And it happened one day when Gwyddno was on his way to perform for the kingdom.

"He asked me to fetch his cane for him, and I did. But just as I helped him put it in his hand, it got caught in a knothole in one of his house's old floorboard and he fell forward. The old man was always very jovial and quite forgiving of me, and this was one of the times when I felt I wasn't deserving of his affection. Try as he did, he couldn't get up, so I offered my hand, but I could do nothing, either. He sent me to the infirmary for help, and while I was gone, royal messenger came to Gwyddno's house to see why he hadn't arrived for the performance and was shocked to find the old man sprawled out helplessly on the floor. He tried to explain what had happened, but the messenger was hysterical because he was certain that I had tripped Gwyddno on purpose and his evidence was that I'd left the old man there alone and in pain.

"I could have explained the whole thing when I returned to the house with Rhan, but there was no use explaining anything to the royal guards who greeted me by shackling my legs and escorting me to the palace dungeon. I waited there for an entire night while my fate was discussed, but I knew good and well that I would be exiled. I was surprised that I'd been time to collect some of my belongings, but that did nothing to ease my anger and the guilt I had already been feeling over the accident. Jack, I would _never_ cause harm to Gwyddno, and anybody who would accuse me of such a thing simply to ensure my exile is hardly innocent! By exiling me, Gobaith brought Clobyn's fury on itself."

"That may be true," Jack said, "but from what little I saw of Gobaith, I can tell you that not everyone is against you. Heulwen is the one who convinced the King to allow you to collect your belongings before you left. It seems to me that she at least is innocent. Rhan as well."

"Then they shall be casualties. But, casualties are to be expected."

"But if you really and truly live each day simply because of the faint hope that you will see Heulwen again, what will you do after Gobaith is in ruins and she is gone?"

"I hadn't thought of that...I might allow myself to perish as well, then..."

"Then, you will not only have wasted the lives of the residents of Gobaith but your own life as well. Arvel, you have every right to be upset about what happened to you, but the method through which you wish to seek revenge will profit nobody, not even yourself."

Arvel looked at Jack wide-eyed as he took all this in. Finally, he said, "You make a strong argument, Jack. It's...impossible for me to deny how selfish I have been. I know that Gwyddno would be pleased with me, either. When he taught me the song, I promised him that I would protect Gobaith from Clobyn, even in his absence. I'm certainly not doing that now, while I hide both myself and the song here in the forest. But, I must admit to you that I am also...afraid to return to Gobaith. What if I play the song wrong and Clobyn is not pleased? Being the kingdom's last hope makes me feel...nervous. I never asked for this responsibility..."

"I never asked to be my family's last hope either, Arvel," Jack said. "When I was but a child, my parents sent me away to train as a samurai. While I trained, there were many nights when I cried myself to sleep because they were not there, but I knew I could not let them down, so I did the best I could. You regard me as a hero and this is your chance to be a hero as well. Something tells me that Heulwen will like that."

Arvel blushed brightly. "I can't argue with that!"

"So does that mean you will return to Gobaith with me?"

Arvel nodded. "But can it be tomorrow? I am tired now. And hungry as well." He glanced around the forest for a moment. "I've been living off nuts, roots, and berries all this time, being too scared to hunt. I'll see what I can find..."

"That will not be necessary this time, Arvel," Jack said, pointing to his bag. "Rhan and Heulwen provided me with some provisions. I don't know what's in there, but whatever it is, I am certain it will be a welcome change for you. You look slightly malnourished."

"Aye, I would enjoy eating something different."

"After we have eaten, Arvel, would you play Clobyn's song for me? I am curious as to how it sounds."

Arvel shook his head. "Gwyddno told me I should only play the song when I have to and to practice when I am alone because of the power it contains. Besides," he added with a chuckle, "playing the song for Clobyn will be my greatest performance ever. You don't want to spoil it, do you?"


	8. Nightsong

**Jack and the Bard  
A Samurai Jack Fanfic  
By Laura McDaniel   
  
Nightsong**

  
  
Supper consisted of some bread and a small hen from the provisions that Rhan and Heulwen had packed. Much to Arvel's delight, Jack roasted the hen over a small fire. "This is excellent," Arvel said while he bit into a drumstick. "I would have never thought that a warrior such as yourself would be such a skilled cook."  
  
Jack chuckled, "In this case, Arvel, I did little more than heat up the chicken. I think that Rhan is responsible for the seasoning since she seemed to do most of the cooking in the infirmary."  
  
Arvel shook his head, but waited until he finished chewing his food before he commented. "Well, I find even that impressive. I said that I never hunted, but I also never cooked. I just don't trust myself with fire. I am Arvel Anhyfedr, after all…"  
  
Jack looked puzzled.  
  
"Clumsy Arvel," Arvel clarified. "It was the nickname by which I was commonly referred to. I'm surprised you didn't hear that while you were in Gobaith!"  
  
"I only really spent time with Rhan and Heulwen. I doubt either of them would call you that, considering that they obviously thought highly of you."  
  
"Well, that may be the case," Arvel replied, "but Heulwen's parents called me that. I remember one such incident rather clearly. It was the first time Heulwen. We were both small children at the time. It was a glorious morning in Gobaith and I was sitting on Gwyddno's dusty front porch trying to play his lyre. Even though there was a spectacular sunrise, I was too busy looking at my hands to pay much attention to it. I had just started playing the lyre, so I had to look at my fingers a lot. I was becoming very frustrated with myself because I thought I sounded simply awful, but when I finally looked up, I noticed a girl _dancing_ to my song. Her dance was simply beautiful, and even though I was very young at the time, I noticed how beautiful _she_was as well. I was so awe-struck by her that I suddenly stopped playing just to look at her.  
  
"She pouted and asked, 'Why did you stop playing?'  
  
"'I was just looking at you,' I answered. 'You're a good dancer.'   
  
"She blushed. 'Thank you.'  
  
"'What's your name?' I asked.  
  
"'Heulwen,' she said. 'What's your name?'  
  
"I started to answer her, 'I'm Ar…' but before I could get the words out, I was interrupted by a harsh, male voice.  
  
"'Heulwen, what are you doing over there?' it asked.  
  
"'I was just dancing to the song he was playing,' she said, pointing to me.  
  
"'Well, that's Arvel Anhyfedr, so you'd better get away from him.'  
  
"'But, Daddy…' Heulwen protested.  
  
"Her father grabbed her by the hand and pulled her away. 'But nothing!' he scoffed. 'I don't want him to hurt you! You're too precious to me!'  
  
"I really didn't know what to think. It was hardly the first time I'd seen another child pulled away from me because his or her parents expected the worst, but there was just something about Heulwen. I didn't want her to leave. I started crying.  
  
"'Don't worry, Arvel! I'll come back sometime!' she called to me, but her father gave her a firm yank on the arm and she turned back around as they started their way home.  
  
"I did see Heulwen after that, but only when Gwyddno wasn't keeping me busy and when we were certain her parents weren't around. I still don't think they're very fond of me," he chuckled uneasily.   
  
"Perhaps that will change once you return to Gobatih."  
  
"That will only happen if I suddenly cease to be Arvel Anhyfedr." With a sigh, he glanced upward, peering through a hole in the forest canopy. The sky was beginning to grow dark and the evening's first stars had begun to shimmer. "However, I am eager to return, and the sooner I get to sleep, the sooner tomorrow's dawn will come." He reached into his buckskin pack and pulled out a multitude of blankets. Jack watched as Arvel spread them out on the ground, making two makeshift beds. "I was always very heat sensitive," Arvel said, "so I came prepared. More than prepared, I might add! But, at least the blankets were useful for something. Come, Jack, feel free to lie down on one. Oh, before you do, are you certain that you extinguished the fire once you were finished cooking? I don't want to see a scene like those nightmares where I set the forest ablaze simply because I lit a fire to see my sheet music with!"  
  
Jack was fairly certain that he had, but he double-checked it, anyway, since Arvel was obviously concerned. "Yes, Arvel, it is out. He then lay down of the "beds" and pulled one of the extra blankets over himself. "Good night, Arvel, and best wishes for tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you, Jack," Arvel replied. "I hope I can do what is expected of me…"  
  
  


******************************  


  
The samurai and the bard slept peacefully through most of the night, but a strange sound awakened Jack. He was aware that there were some forest creatures that were active in the night instead of the day, but the scratching sound he heard coming from the forest canopy seemed unnatural. When he listened harder, he was certain that he heard voices above him, even though he couldn't understand what was being said. He glanced at Arvel, but the young bard was still sleeping. Jack tried to convince himself that the sound was nothing to worry about, but for some reason, his warrior's intuition told him otherwise. He sat up and the blankets made a slight rustling sound. At that same instant, he was fairly certain that he heard something in the tree say, "Shhhhh!" as if to silence the rest of the sounds. Even though he had second thoughts about it, Jack nudged Arvel awake.  
  
Arvel stirred slightly, but his eyes didn't open. "Yes, Heulwen," he mumbled. I have finally returned."  
  
"Arvel!" Jack whispered.  
  
Arvel's eyes finally opened. "Oh…hello Jack. Is it morning yet? I was just dreaming about Heulwen…"  
  
"So I guessed! However, morning has not yet come. I just heard a strange sound that woke me up and…"  
  
"The forest is full of strange sounds," Arvel yawned.  
  
"I know," Jack replied. "I have slept in forests before, but I have never heard a sound like that one!"  
  
"It is just the night's music, Jack. Now go back to sleep!"  
  
"But…"  
  
"Perhaps if I played for you, you'd relax again." Jack heard some leaves rustle.  
  
"What are you doing, Arvel?"  
  
"Feeling around for my syrinx…"  
  
"You can play in the dark?"  
  
"Yes. I neglected to bring an artificial light source with me and there were nights when the forest seemed to call to me to play along with its mysterious song, so it is something I gradually became accustomed to." Jack heard more leaves rustle. "Here it is," Arvel whispered. "Now, lie back down and I shall play my Nightsong for you."  
  
Jack was hesitant to rest again, but as soon as Arvel started playing, the music took a hold of him and he found it impossible to resist its power. It was a gentle song that seemed to contain the very essence of the forest. Sometimes, it sounded like wind gently blowing the leaves in the forest canopy, and others, it sounded like the creek that ran through the forest. It put Jack completely at ease, and soon he lay down again and shut his eyes.  
  
When Arvel was certain that Jack was asleep, he smiled slightly. "Gwyddno would be proud now that I'm finally putting my music to use," he whispered. Then, he also lay down and drifted into the most peaceful sleep he could remember. 


	9. Trapped by Rats!

**Jack and the Bard  
A Samurai Jack Fanfic  
By Laura McDaniel  
  
Trapped by Rats!**

  
When Arvel awoke the next morning, he discovered that Jack was still asleep, which seemed a bit unusual because a ray of sunlight was shining through a gap in the forest canopy, "Hmm, perhaps I should have played him a different song last night," Arvel muttered to himself. "Well, no matter. I suppose I could use this time to practice Clobyn's song one last time before my grand performance." He smiled momentarily at the thought, but the memory of Gwyddno saddened him slightly. "I must go through with this..." the bard assured himself.   
  
Even though he'd played the song several times before, he didn't feel completely confident that he could play it right, so he went through his sheet music and pulled out a piece of paper labeled, "Clobyn's Lullaby." He set the music in front of him and then quickly retrieved his mandolin. Even though he wasn't performing before an audience, he felt incredibly nervous and his hands shook. It took him a few measures to calm himself down, and by that time, the peaceful song began to take flight. Arvel was pleased with himself, so he smiled softly and hummed along. However, he didn't get very far because he was distracted by a sound.  
  
Jack had awakened. Arvel quickly ran to his buckskin bag and put his music away. He didn't want to run the risk of putting the samurai to sleep again!  
  
"Is something the matter, Arvel?" Jack yawned.  
  
"N-no...I was just packing," the bard stuttered.  
  
"Oh..." Jack slowly got to his feet and then folded up his blankets. He handed them to Arvel so they could be packed.  
  
"Thank you, Jack," Arvel said. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Thanks to your song, I did indeed."  
  
Arvel blushed brightly. "Do you really mean that?"  
  
"Yes," Jack replied. "Tell me, Arvel: Is your music...magical?"  
  
"Well, the music the bards of Gobaith have played for centuries is usually meant to evoke certain emotions and reactions, but it's not magical."  
  
"Then why was I unable to resist its power last night?"  
  
"You weren't _trying_ to resist it."  
  
"Yes I was."  
  
"Oh!" Arvel awkwardly interjected. "Then...you weren't trying hard enough."  
  
Jack gave the bard a puzzled look.  
  
Arvel laughed, "Oh, I'm afraid it's too difficult to explain. You wouldn't understand it unless you were trained as a bard." He paused for a moment and then added, "Of course, while Gwyddno always said that the _music_ wasn't magical, he insisted that magic existed within the _musician_." He knelt down to collect his jar of cethin berry ink and then walked over to his bag, but before he made it, the jar slipped out of his hands and shattered. While he watched the black ink ooze over the forest floor, he added, "However, I find it hard to believe that one such as myself would contain any magic!"  
  
Jack smiled slightly. He was beginning to think that Arvel did indeed contain his own type of magic, but that was something the bard would have to discover for himself.  
  
Arvel finished collecting the last of his sheet music and then slung his bag over his shoulder. Then, he took his syrinx, which was attached to a slender cord, and put it around his neck. He strapped his mandolin to his back and then glanced awkwardly around the clearing.  
  
"Are you finished making your preparations, Arvel?" Jack asked.  
  
"I believe so. It's just that I'm not sure I remember my way out of the forest...It's been so long since I've set foot beyond it," Arvel replied.  
  
"Then, I will show you the way," Jack said, walking in the direction that led out of the forest. Arvel followed close behind.  
  
As they walked, the forest canopy became thinner and thinner and Arvel found himself squinting as the light changed. "This certainly feels awkward," he commented.  
  
"You will be fine," Jack said.  
  
"Oh, I'm not worried about anything. It's just that it's been so long since I've seen complete sunlight!" In fact, by the time they'd almost completely left the forest, Arvel was so overwhelmed by the light that his eyes were almost completely closed.  
  
Jack noticed that the bard was beginning to stumble over stray sticks. "Arvel, we can stop for a moment if you need to adjust to the light," he said.  
  
"No, I'm fine. Stumbling is completely normal for me."  
  
Jack sighed and shook his head slightly. He was beginning to wonder just what he'd gotten himself into. "Perhaps you could take my hand," Jack suggested, extending one of his hands for Arvel to hold.  
  
Arvel looked at Jack's hand in confusion and then scowled. "Fine. I'll take it for your sake." He was still slightly behind Jack, so he had to step forward some. Just as he reached for Jack's hand, he tripped over one extremely thick tree root that looped slightly above the ground. Jack tried to catch the bard, but despite all of his training, he found Arvel's movements difficult to predict. Instead of catching Arvel, Jack got his foot caught in the loop of the same root that the bard had tripped over and ended up colliding with him. Jack fell backwards and the next thing he knew, he was in a net hanging from one of the trees. He had triggered a trap!  
  
"Woo-hoo! We've got 'im!" a strange voice called from the trees.  
  
Arvel, who had fallen face-first on the ground, quickly looked up to see what was going on. Much to his horror, six or so Carthwyr leapt out of the forest canopy. Unlike the one Jack had previously encountered, these were all decorated with an assortment of shimmering jewelry.  
  
"That must be what Jack heard last night!" Arvel exclaimed. "Jack...?" He got to his feet again and gasped when he saw Jack trapped in the net. "Jack, I'm sorry! Things like this always happen around me..."  
  
"Do not worry, Arvel, I can easily cut my way through these ropes!" Jack called back  
  
"Not so fast!" one of the Carthwyr hissed. This one was evidently the leader of the horde as he wore more jewelry than anyone else. He quickly drew a dart gun and fired at Jack. A single dart hit the samurai in the back before he could get his sword out and he fell motionless at the bottom of the net.  
  
"What have you done, foul creatures?" Arvel yelled at the Carthwyr. "If you've killed him, I shall have my revenge!"  
  
"Don't worry yourself. He's only tranquilized, but he'll wish he was dead when we're finished with him. We're turning him into a higher authority: Lord Aku himself!" He took Arvel's chin in his filthy claws and mockingly added, "Of course, we're all _mortally _terrified of you, mandolin boy!"  
  
All of the Carthwyr laughed while Arvel nervously backed up. While he was certain that Jack would be able to take care of himself once he awoke, the young bard couldn't help but feel responsible for what happened to the samurai.  
  
"Just a minute there, Olwydd," a rather young looking Carthwyr said, walking over to the one that had mocked Arvel. "How are you certain that this is the man who slew our comrade, Fychan?"  
  
Olwydd grumbled and clambered up the tree from which the net hung. Firlmly holding the trunk with one of his handpaws, reached through one of the holes in the net with one of his others. He removed Jack's sword from the sheath and dropped it. It looked like it was about to land square on Adwyr's head, so he quickly jumped back and the sword landed blade first in the ground in front of him instead. Olwydd laughed sadistically at his comrade's panic and then leapt out of the tree. He yanked the sword out of the ground and held it in front of Adwr, who flinched slightly at the sight of the weapon. "It's pretty easy to tell that this is our man, Adwr. Fychan was obviously slain by a sword, and this man carries a sword with a blade that matches the size of our comrade's wound. And even if he's not the one who killed Fychan, he is quite recognizable as one Aku has a high bounty on. Even though I wouldn't say this under normal circumstances, I think Fychan was inexperienced enough that he was expendable. We'll be getting a lot more gold for capturing this man than Fychan could ever bring us!"   
  
The Carthwyr gathered there cheered in agreement.  
  
Deciding he'd rather be out of the way, Arvel walked to one side of the forest. "What am I to do now?" he asked himself. "I could probably find my way back to Gobaith, but when I reveal that I caused Jack to be captured, I'll be run out of the Kingdom again, even if I do get Clobyn to sleep!" He looked around and noticed that there was a dilapidated wooden cart with two alien horses hitched to it. "That must be how the Cartwyr plan on transporting Jack." He walked over to the cart and noticed that it was filled with straw. "If I stowed away, I could at least make sure that Jack escapes. I might even be able to save him..."   
  
"Now, Adwr," Arvel heard Olwydd say, "go fetch the cart so we can get moving. There's still time before the prisoner awakes, so I think we should take him back to show Lady Atgus and Lord Braen. I'm certain there will be a feast in our honor!"  
  
Adwr sighed and walked to one side of the forest, where the cart was parked. Arvel dove into the back and covered himself with straw before the rat got there.   
  
"Personally, I feel sorry for Fychan," he heard Adwr mumble. "I was like him not too long ago. Come to think of it, I'm not the different now! Always doing things for everyone else..." He climbed into the front of the cart and grabbed the horse's reins. "Giddyup!" he commanded and the horses started in a steady trot back to where the other rats were gathered.  
  
When the cart stopped, Arvel peered out of the straw to see that a few of the Carthwyr had climbed back into the tree where the net hung. "OK, I'm ready for 'im!" Adywr called.  
  
The Cartwyr in the trees quickly untied the rope that held the net to one of the branches and it fell into the cart. Thankfully, the rats were too distracted by that to see Arvel quickly scoot out of the way so Jack wouldn't fall on him. The bard was afraid that Jack might have been injured by falling from such a great height, but it seemed there was enough straw to cushion his fall, so he didn't worry about that for long. Instead, he was more concerned about the Cartwyr sitting on him while they piled into the cart, but thankfully, none came near him.  
  
As the cart started rolling towards Cartwyr Ridge, Arvel suddenly found himself filled with self-doubt once again. He had been so concerned for Jack that he hadn't really figured out a plan of action. If the Carthwyr spotted him, how would he be able to defend himself with just a syrinx, a mandolin, and the few odds and ends he carried in his bag? And what if Jack was unable to save himself? What would he do then? Arvel felt like backing out all together, but he was certain that he'd injure himself terribly if he jumped from the moving cart. He was just about to cry when he remembered a poem Gwyddno had written for him: _"When all seems lost, you must begin to harness the power deep within. The magic's there, though it does hide. Let the music be your guide." _  
  
Arvel decided that the only thing he could do now was rely on the gifts he had been given, even if all he could do was sing to plead for his life.  


* * *

"I unsheath my deadly...mandolin?!?"  
--Dexter, _Dexter's Laboratory_ ("D&DD")--

  
_And now you all know why Arvel has a mandolin...   
--LM_   



End file.
